


Sugar High

by teh_gelfling



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_gelfling/pseuds/teh_gelfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BunnyFarm prompt: "'A lot of fanfics make Battlecomputerless!Prowl either completely without inhibitions (sexy time) or shy and jittery (Lolita sexy time). I humbly submit that he would be like an ADD kid on a sugar high.' Insanity-24-7 on Deviantart. I so want to see that now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar High

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like it, leave a comment or critique. I love knowing what my readers like and don't like about my stories.

"Hey, whatcha doing? Looks boring. Oh, hey, what's that?" The black and white bounced over to a cabinet in Ratchet's office to look at something sitting on top.

The medic sighed. "Prowl, sit down." The tactician did so with a pout, but twitched and fidgeted for all of a minute before he was up again.

"Ratchet?"

"What?" he asked without looking up from the component he was soldering.

"Umm... I forgot. Can I go out?" He bounced on the tips of his feet and his doorwings flicked randomly. " _Please?_ It's really boring in here. There's nothing to _do._ "

"You can't wait ten minutes?"

"No?" Prowl poked around in a drawer beside the cabinet, pulling things out to look at them, and in a few instances turning them on and off rapidly just to see what they did.

"Fine, but stay in medbay? I don't want to have to chase you around the Ark."

"Thanks!" The typically stoic SiC rushed Ratchet and gave him a big hug and was out the door before the CMO could process what had happened. He looked back at the module on his desk and grumbled, then set back to work, resoldering the connection he'd just been working on.

Damn him for damaging that battle computer of his. Ratchet knew he'd have to chase down the Datsun anyway; he'd not heard anything beyond the "fine", Ratchet was sure. There was just no way he'd be able to concentrate on repairing the fiddly computer with Prowl poking around in everything in the office.

Five minutes later he got a comm from Optimus. _::Ratchet. I think there's something wrong with Prowl.::_

 _::No, Prime,::_ he answered with a heavy sigh. _::That's actually his_ normal _state. His battle computer got hit in the fight earlier. I had to remove it to repair it, and since he's physically fine, I didn't see the point in keeping him here.::_ Not precisely the truth, but...

A chuckle. _::You mean you got tired of his incessant questions and him poking around in everything, so you kicked him out.::_

Ratchet laughed in return. _::Not exactly, but close enough.::_

A crash and a yelp came over the comm. _::Finish quickly, Ratchet._ Please. _::_


End file.
